Third Echo Resounding
Basics *'Campaign:' Jammy's Exalted Stuff *'Name: Third Echo Resounding' *'Concept: Scholar-Assassin' *'Caste/Aspect: Chosen of Endings' *'Allegiance: 'RED FACTION Gold Faction' *'Motivation: To end the old order' *'Positive intimacies: Symphonic Directional Mercy' *'Negative intimacies:' *'Anima: Spend 10 motes, for one scene you and all allies within 20 (ess x 2) yards add one level of post-soak damage to all attacks made, but only to attacks that otherwise would have dealt damage. When at 11-15, cost is 5. When at 16+, cost is 1.' *'Experience:' 6/9 Background Born to a farmer and his wife in the Scavenger Lands, it is said that he was stillborn. But such is not the case, as he was whisked away by Sidereal agents who foretold his eventual exaltation as a part of their number, his birth covered up and fate overlaid upon it so that none would question, and he would not know. From then on he was raised in Yu-Shan, by Sidereal Exalted, Sidereal-Exalted-to-be and Celestial gods. He was (in this day getting fewer) one of the lucky who were foreseen to become one of the Chosen of the Maidens, and so his tuition was long and his background forged for the purpose for him to become who he was destined. If he wasn't raised as such he'd probably have thought that was incredibly hubristic to force a destiny to occur rather than assume it will but... he was not. So it was he was raised subtly as a weapon, not to fight battles but to oversee endings, whether through assassinations, both direct or bureaucratically arranged, or simply make sure something passes that should. Initially throughout his life he remained independent, however he met the elder Sidereal known as Symphonic Directional Mercy who took it upon himself to raise him as though he were his own son, in his own, strange way. With that he made sure the man was up to scratch on his martial arts, seeking to forge the young man with much potential into also his protegé, a dangerous gambit indeed. Still, such an apprenticeship came with benefits, Symphonic Directional Mercy was renowned in the Gold Faction, and so easily slid Third Echo Resounding into their politics and ways towards the Solar Exalted. and undercutting the Bronze Faction. Doing jobs for them, simultaneously with him gaining more official presence in the Division of Endings, Third Echo Resounding received some interesting 'gifts' for his service and learnings, from his Sifu in fact. Mostly made of Star Metal, some of the devices were quote old but would improve his fighting and similar abilities, and these would help great for when needed most. Then they returned. Although it was yet to be seen whether their glory was as was before, or if they would be the tyrants that they were, glorious and terrifying. It was about this time as he was performing a mission down in Creation did he uncover an ancient Solar-aspect manse, potent and strong - its hearthstone would improve his Martial Arts skills admirably. Keeping this little secret mostly to himself, and concealing it behind bureaucratic statements and papers, did he manage to acquire full ownership of the place - luckily it was meant to be a hidden fortress of some design, so it was have to stay that way, strange though that it lacked any remains or artifacts - perhaps it was too well hidden at the time of the Usurpation, leaving it too late for its original owner to get to. So it is Third Echo Resounding is ready to face the future, and whatever terrifying things the Solars might bring - but it at least will be better than whatever we have now... right? Third Echo Resounding is focused and calm, if dispassionate and too easily letting the little guy get lost if better, greater things (by his opinion) could be performed otherwise. Cold and heartless, he cares more for getting his mission done, or to further the cause of his Faction, or his own personal Motivation (should these not overlap), than other things, and will take the path of least resistance if that will get what he wants done. Other peoples' opinions will matter however, and he is not going to go out of his way to screw people over, or to liberally wreak havoc for no reason - that would be pointless. Appearance Tall and thin, when he allows it he moves with an eerie grace - but tends to hold that back so that he would appear relatively normal and aid his passage without note. He tends to wear hoods and masks, and fully or nearly-fully concealing, loose, flowing garb that is light and flexible - excluding of course his Star Metal items, which tend to be veiled and clothed or gloved over to prevent inspection. Underneath all this he is over six feet tall in height, thin and sinuous in stature, muscle being compact and dense - rather than bulky. His hair is black and cut short, slicked back when necessary, his skin is of caucasian hue, but neither particularly pale or tanned. His features aren't ugly but neither are they especially handsome, more average than anything else. His most common costume has a lightish grey hooded coat, with long sleeves worn over his armour and bracers and similar, a leather belt holding pouches, greyish trousers, and light leather boots, with greyish strips of material covering his hands to conceal his gauntlets. He wears a mask of some sort although what kind in particular varies, usually varying somewhere between white porcelain and a dark wood in material and colour. When the mask would not conceal his eyes sufficiently he tends to wear goggles of smoked glass or something less obtrusive, when his mask would not conceal his lower face sufficiently he tends to wear a bandana of a similar colour to the rest of his ensemble to conceal him. (what other people see when they look at your character.) Attributes Strength ●●●oo Charisma ●●●oo Perception ●●●oo Dexterity ●●●●● Manipulation ●●ooo Intelligence ●●●oo Stamina ●●●oo Appearance ●●ooo Wits ●●●oo Abilities Resistance '●●●oo Craft ooooo Archery ooooo Investigation ooooo '''Awareness '●●●oo Ride ooooo 'Dodge '●●●oo 'Athletics '●●●oo Larceny ooooo 'Bureaucracy '●●ooo Sail ooooo Linguistics ●●ooo Melee ooooo Lore ●●●oo 'Integrity '●●●oo Survival ooooo Performance ●●ooo Presence ●●ooo 'Occult '●●ooo 'Martial Arts '●●●oo Thrown ●oooo Socialize ●oooo War ooooo S'''tealth ●●●oo M'edicine ●'oooo Craft (War) ooooo Craft (Pandemonium) ooooo Craft (Fate) ooooo Languages: Riverspeak, Forest-Tongue, Old Realm Specialties Martial Arts (Unarmed): ●●● Dodge (Unarmed): ●●● Backgrounds Sifu: ●●●●● (Symphonic Directional Mercy, powerful Sidereal Sifu) Artifact: ●● (Starmetal Hearthstone Bicep Bracers) Artifact: ●● (Silken Armo(u)r) Aritfact: ●● (Starmetal Discreet Essence Armo(u)r) Artifact: ●●● (Starmetal Gauntlets of Distant Touch Manse: ●●●● (Seven Leaping Dragon Stone, in Bracers) Celestial Manse: ● (Jewel of Youthful Suppleness, in Bicep Bracers) Salary: ●● Backing: ●● (Division of Endings) Charms *(Resistance) Ox-Body Technique (Res 1 Ess 1 p5Loom2): -, Permanent, Stackable, Permanent. Gain -0 health level, can stack up to Resistance times. *(Martial Arts) **Violet Bier of Sorrows Style: ***'Secrets of Future Strife '(MA 2 Ess 1 p46Loom2): 2m, Reflexive (Step 1), Combo-OK, Instant. Roll Ess + MA, add sux to sux on JB. ***'Blade of the Battle Maiden '(MA 3 Ess 2 p46Loom2): 4m + 1wp, Reflexive (Step 1), Combo-OK + Obvious, One scene. Declare target, gain +3 sux on attacks made against, plus any attacks enhanced so that hit and deal at least one hl of damage deal an additional one. **Throne Shadow Style: ***'Lion Mouse Stratagem' (MA 3 Ess 2 p85 SoErrata): 3m, Reflexive, Combo-OK & Illusion, Indefinite. -3 ext pen to gauge nature + skill, +Ess to re-establish surprise, generally makes look humble, unassuming, unthreatening, normal, UMI that requires 2wp to break for a scene. ***'Sifu's Useful Fingers' (MA 3 Ess 2 p86 SoErrata): 1m, Simple (1 dram act), Combo-OK, Indefinite. Define Shadow Finger, they gain extra MA dot, +MA Dodge MDV, know of them if attacked, max Ess x 2 Shadow Fingers at once. **'First Martial Arts Excellency - Essence Overwhelming '(MA 1 Ess 1 p4Loom2): 1m per die or -1 int pen, Reflexive (Step 1 atk, Step 2 def), Combo-OK, Instant. Gain 1 die per mote bonus dice (max Ess) to MA roll, in defence roll bonus dice and add sux to pDV, Or spends motes on a 1 to -1 basis to reduce internal penalties to the roll, this does not count as added dice from charms, can be used with other use. *(Dodge) **'Absence' (Dodge 2 Ess 2 p16Loom2): 4m, Reflexive (Step 2), Combo-OK, One action. Negate penalties to Dodge DV, except those from own actions. **'Duck Fate' (Dodge 3 Ess 2 p16Loom2): 10m, Reflexive (Step 2 or 10), Combo-OK + Obvious + Social, One tick. Avoid attack or effect, can be used on others in which case if on protecting friend or possession from harm can do so in Step 10, otherwise 2. Flaw of Invulnerability: Chose Conviction. **'Third Dodge Excellency - Essence Resurgent '(MA 1 Ess 1 p5Loom2): 3m, Reflexive (Step 4 atk, Step 6 def), Combo-OK, Instant. Reroll Dodge roll used better of two rolls, or if used on static value add Ab to Att + Ab rating (adds to pool for DV, effectively adding half Ab to DV), can also use to reduce internal penalties by Ess, does not count as added dice from charms and can be used with other uses. *(Integrity) Third Integrity Excellency - Essence Resurgent (Integ 1 Ess 1 p5Loom2): 3m, Reflexive (Step 4 atk, Step 6 def), Combo-OK, Instant. Reroll Integrity roll use better of two rolls, or if used on static value add Ab to Att + Ab rating (adds to pool for MDV, effectively adding half Ab to MDV), can also use to reduce internal penalties by Ess, does not count as added dice from charms and can be used with other uses. *(Awareness) Prior Warning (Awa 2 Ess 1 p40Loom2): 4m, Simple, Combo-Basic + Fate, One Day. When entering a scene roll Wits + Awa with diff equal highest ess of creature in scene (excluding self), +1 for outside of fate creatures involves, threshold sux actions headstart on trouble. *(Stealth) Soft Presence Practice '''(Ste 1 Ess 1 p38Loom2): 5m + 1wp, Simple, Combo-Basic, One day. Reduces TN (min 4) for hiding in various ways (phys, soc, metaphysics), includes most Stealth rolls, Manip-based socatks, etc, Larceny to disguise, Survive to evade pursuit, etc. * Combos '''Combo Name 1wp 0m+ *Charm Name *Adamant Skin Technique *:Cause Gem to explode. Astrology *(The House of Endings) The Corpse '(Best clothes, calm, butterfly emblem, carry textbook, unshod/Quick and painless deaths, exits, sudden change, transformation, unfinished business, shapechangers, the Second Breath): ●●●● **'Dignity of the Dead '(1E): Ignore one social attack not successfully defended against. **'Shadow of the Reaper '(3E,1P): Target loses all willpower in excess of his Conviction. **'Rising Butterfly Prayer (3E,3P): Perform funeral rite, get target's soul due consideration to becoming Terrestrial Exalted. *(The House of Secrets) The Mask '(Clothes of soft fabric, a mask, quiet, does not announce himself, clings to sacred places/Secrets, lies, security services, guarded individuals, religious worship, extortion, trickery): **'Privacy-Enhancing Gesture '(1E): Area w/i Ess x 10 yards of you proof vs. supernatural scrying, teleportation, other forms of intrusion, including Everywhere and Nowhere Technique. **'Foot Treads No Twig '(1E,1P): May reroll single Dex + Stealth roll before compared to enemy's roll. **'Everywhere and Nowhere Technique '''(1E,3P/week): Major concealment shit. I'm serious. Autofail to see or interact unless supernatural tracking in which case must beat your Int + Occ (adding college + Ess as autosux). Can only observe for limited time but welp. Seven free hours per week, w/i Ess miles. Essence '''Essence: ●● Regeneration: 10/hour when active, 14/hour when relaxed, 18/hour when sleeping. Personal Essence Pool: 10/10 Peripheral Essence Pool: 14/29 Committed Essence: 15 Willpower Willpower: ●●●●●● Temporary: 6/6 Virtues Virtues: Compassion ●● Conviction ●●●● Temperance ●● Valor ●● Virtue flaw: RAEG (Valor) Limit: □□□□□ □□□□□ Limit Break Condition: Seeing flamebait. Inventory Starmetal Hearthstone Bicep Bracers: Attune to for 4 motes. Grants +3 to dodge pool, as well as +1 to Accuracy and Defense (for weapons). Silken Armour: Attune to for 2 motes. +5L/3B Soak, - Hardness, -0 Mobility, 0 Fatigue. Not armour when it counts. Hard to detect. Starmetal Discreet Essence Armour: Attune to for 5 motes. Need to activate reflexively with 3 motes on being attacked, effects last for a scene. +5L/5B Soak, 3L/3B Hardness, -0 Mobility, 0 Fatigue, attacker takes -1 external penalty to damage rolls. Not armour when it counts. Doesn't stack with normal armour. Starmetal Gauntlets of Distant Touch: Attune to for 4 motes. +1 to Accuracy and +3 to Damage on Unarmed punches, can also parry lethal and ranged attacks. Charging costs 3 motes, lasts for the scene, can manipulate things out to Ess x 3 yards, allowing ranged punches and clinches (gaining +1 Acc/+3 Dam), foes take -1 to Parry DV against these. When charged may also parry attacks directed at others in range using own parry DV, though each time means it takes a -1. Manses and Hearthstones Manse ●●●●: "The Hidden Fortress of the Sun" : Hearthstone: Seven Leaping Dragon Stone: +4 to MA attack rolls. Celestial Manse ●: "The Halls of Echoes" : Hearthstone: Jewel of Youthful Suppleness: +2 to Athletics rolls. May dislocate and relocate all joints at-will, without discomfort or harm. Grants +2 to any Larceny rolls to escape bondage. Combat Dodge DV: 8'' '''Dodge MDV:' 6'' '''Soak:' 5A/6L/6B : DEA Activated: 10A/11L/11B Pierced: 3A/4L/5B (add half from armor and full from stamina) : DEA Activated: 5A/6L/7B Hardness: 0A/0L/0B : DEA Activated: 3A/3L/3B Attacks Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy 16, Damage 3B, Parry DV -, Rate 1, Tags C, N, P) Ranged Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy 17, Damage 6B, Parry DV -, Rate 1, Ranged 9 yards, Tags C, N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy 16, Damage 6B, Parry DV 6, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy 18, Damage 6B, Parry DV 7, Rate 3, Tags N) Health □ -0 □ -0 □ -1 □ -1 □ -2 □ -2 □ -4 □ Incapacitated □ Dying □ Dying □ Dying Advancement BP: 18 total Specialities: 3BP spent : Martial Arts (Unarmed) ●●● : Dodge (Unarmoured) ●●● Backgrounds: : Sifu (4BP spent, 3 to 5) : Manse (2BP spent, 3 to 4) : Artifact (2BP spent, Artifact ●● (Starmetal Discreet Essence Armour)) : Artifact (3BP spent, Artifact ●●●(Starmetal Gauntlets of Distant Touch) Abilities : Resistance (2BP spent, 1 to 3) Merits : Extra Favo(u)red Ability (2BP spent, Occult) XP: 3 spent. Compassion: ● to ●● (3XP) it's helpful if you write down how you spent your BP and XP Shopping list Willpower: ●●●●●● to ●●●●●●● (12XP) Essence: ●● to ●●● (18XP